Hunter and the Homosexual Ghost
by infernaper303
Summary: Yeah, I got REALLY bored last night. Saw the YouTube video, couldn't help it. So, yeah. Here is a random story I came up with in the middle of the night. T for language. Gotta say it.


**Hunter: What exactly is this story supposed to be about?**

**Me: It's based off of The Homosexual Ghost from YouTube and the maker is called makemebad35.**

**Hunter: Cool.**

**Me: Blitz is Kyle and you're Damien.**

**Hunter: Coo...what?**

**Me: Blitz and Exile would be more tough in the situation...well, Exile would.**

**Blitz: Hey!**

**Me: And Blitz would swear more than you.**

**Blitz: Never mind.**

Blitz and Hunter were sleeping in separate beds in the same room asleep. They were on a recon mission for a week and had to stay in a hotel room. Everybody next to or next to the people next to them left right away. Why? Who knows. What would you do if you saw a talking dog stand and look like a human wearing a silver uniform with a red waist-band with an R on it?

The clock read 3:58.

Ghost: Hunter...HUNTER... I wanna suck your dick.

Hunter awoke.

Hunter: What the fuck?

He turned on the lights.

Hunter: Who's there?

He turned around. The light switch is next to the door for some reason.

Hunter: Show yourself!

Ghost: I have been dead for centuries... AND I LOVE THE COCK.

Hunter: GHOST! COCK-SUCKING GHOST!

Hunter shot into his bed and breathed heavily.

Ghost: I wanna stick my wiener in your butt.

Hunter screamed out loud.

Hunter: Show yourself!

The ghost formed a dead, cano-sapian that live in the past and formed from magic.

Ghost: Scooby, boot, doop, boot do.

Hunter turned to Blitz who was still somehow asleep.

Hunter: Blitz! Wake up, wake up!

Blitz rose up angrily.

Blitz: What do you want?

Hunter: There's a ghost in here! Look!

Hunter pointed at the ghost.

Blitz didn't see it.

Blitz: The only thing I see, is a DUMBASS ON A BED!

The Golden Retriever pointed at the ghost again.

Hunter: no really look!

Blitz: If you wake me up again, for some bullshit, gay ghost, I'm going to piss in my hand and toss it at your face!

Blitz laid down again.

Hunter: You don't see him? But he's right there! Blitz, he's gonna- STOP IT! STOP DOING PUSH-UPS!

Ghost: NO!

Hunter: Please! What do you want?

The ghost started walking towards him.

Ghost: I want some cookies and dick.

Hunter: You can take my cookies, but you won't take my dick!

Ghost: I don't think YOU understand. I've been dead for centuries, so how do you think I feel? From now on, every hotel guest comes, will be taken advantage of by ME. Are you ready for my spooky cock?

Hunter: NO NOT THE SPOOKY COCK!

The ghost walked closer.

Ghost: Prepare to experience centuries of penetration.

Hunter: Blitz! Blitz!

Blitz shot up again, only more viciously.

Blitz: I swear to god I'm going to kick the nose OFF your FACE!

Hunter: For real man! The ghost is right here! He wants to show me his spooky cock!

Blitz: Okay, no MORE FRUIT PUNCH BEFORE BED!

Hunter: It's not fruit punch DAMMIT! The ghost is gonna take advantage of me!

Blitz: Well don't worry, because I'm gonna kill you before that happens, if you don't SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Hunter: You know you SUCK at being a room-mate!

Blitz slapped his face and rubbed downwards until it reached his chin.

Blitz: Look, I don't see SHIT. You must be having a retarded ass nightmare. So, go back to sleep, tell yourself your dreaming, and uh, if you wake me up again, YOU'RE GONNA DIE.

Blitz laid back down one more time and went to sleep.

Hunter: Blitz, but...

Hunter sighed and turned his head to the left, also closing his eyes.

Hunter: There's no gay ghost, he doesn't want cookies or dick. He doesn't want to show me his spooky cock either. I'm just having a nightmare.

The ghost disappeared.

Hunter: Wow. I guess Blitz was right. It was just some crazy hallucination.

He got up and went to turn of the lights saying

Hunter: There's no ghost, there's no spooky cock.

along the way the entire time.

He laid down after turning off the lights.

The ghost laid down on him.

Ghost: It's raping time.

Hunter: NOOO! NOOOOOO! No no...Don't stick that THERE! NO NOOOOO! Wait a second, hey that's not all that bad. I don't feel anything at all! I...I think I might do a cross-word puzzle. YYEEEAAAHHH!.


End file.
